Gossip Girl : Unleashed
by Arnooo
Summary: SECOND CHAPTER COMING IN LATE MAY/EARLY JUNE / After five years of blissful fairytale the lives of NJBC will be shaken and changed forever yet again by no one else than Gossip Girl herself. Not only will there be wrath and anguish, but also some parental advice and unexpected alliances will emerge alongside a long-lost UESer by the end of the first 'episode'.


**YOUTUBE TRAILER : watch?v=Do78cpnqM6Y**

**Season 1, Episode 1 - "_The GGirl Is Back_"**

**05/02/2018**

It was Monday morning, when the news of return of the most hated Manhattan blogger spread around town in a blink of an eye. None of the members of NJBC could've foreseen it. Truth be told, they were really convinced that once her original identity has been revealed that this nightmre would be over once and for all after years of frustration. That's why, even though she hasn't even started spreading her poison, their usual hectic pace of life has been effectively interrupted.

"_Welcome back, Upper East Siders. It has been a long time since my last post. Five years to be exact. I used this time wisely and I'm coming back where I belong. Into your tiny idle minds. I'm coming back in full force, with new vision and new image…You could say – reformed. But don't you worry, I didn't convert. Starting today every single one of you will be under my radar. Just like the old times. So beware. And as I like to say, keep your friends close, but your cellphones closer. Till next time._

_**XOXO, Gossip Girl**_"

**7:40am**

The first and probably most astonished person to find out the news was Serena, whose cellphone started buzzing, while she was putting on make-up before the whole day at her posh magazine office. The only person she'd expect getting a text from that early in the morning would be her assistant, Tracy. When she heard the ringtone, she froze for a moment with an eyeliner in her hand and glanced at the screen. The second she read the very first words, she knew it wasn't good news. She read the whole post in one breath, still not believing her own eyes. When she reached the signature that she knew all too well, the eyeliner that she had in her hand broke in two._ Keep it __cool, S. It's only a stupid prank._ – she kept repeating in her head, trying to calm herself down. Yet she still wasn't able to keep away the worst-case-scenarios out of her mind. Which is why she stormed into the bedroom and without any previous warning threw her cellphone at Dan's head, while he was sleeping.

„Tell me it's not what I think it is!" – she started worrying out loud.

„What it?" – whispered Dan, while trying to suppress a yawn.

„Look for yourself!" – she growled and started walking around the room.

Dan was just as shocked as his newly-wedded wife. He read every single word very carefully, as if almost he were spelling them out under his nose…He did not need anything more to stay awake. When he got to the end he remained speechless and in his typical fashion started scratching his head.

„It's impossible…" – he whispered helplessly.

„Oh, really?!" – snorted the blonde, while grabbing her cellphone from his hands. „That's exactly what I have been thinking…Up until this morning! Surprise!" – she made a theatrical pose. „How is that even possible? I thought you got rid of the whole system!" – she yelled and clutched her head in frustration.

„Because I did…I have no earthly idea how this could've happened…But I don't think it's a joke, honey. I'm sorry." – he sighed and walked up to her, kissing her on the forehead, trying to calm her down.

„Joke or no joke I don't have time for that. The whole editing team is waiting for me, we're closing the February issue tonight. So forgive me, my dear…But I need to run." – she said with a bit calmer tone and walked towards her wardrobe.

„If it's true, then I guess I'm gonna have to meet with Alessandra ASAP to do the damage control before my new novel hits the stands. I'd rather be proactive." – he stated with a bit hoarse voice.

„I think we both well know that Alessandra is the last person in this universe that'd be capable of stopping Gossip Girl…given that she had her right under her nose for a few years." – she sticked her tongue at him, while reaching for her black blazer with white details out of the newest Balmain collection.

„Oh look, the pot calling the kettle black." – he grinned and stretched, while still standing next to the dresser.

„I gotta warn Blair before Tracy will report me a missing person." – she laughed, while adjusting the collar and threw her hair on her back.

She hung her bag on her left wrist and walked up to him, kissed him quickly and left their apartament in the hurry. Then she exit the building at the 300 East 55th St. and got into her limo.

**7:45am**

Meanwhile at the Bass mansion in Connecticut Dorota was cleaning up after breakfast, when her cellphone started buzzing, while Blair was trying to close the budget on her new collection. Even before she was able to get to read the news, the maid turned away her gaze, expecting an outburst. But it was only a few seconds later that brunette's phone also started ringing.

„What have I told you about cellphones while I'm working?!" – she growled, looking at Dorota from the living room.

„I'm sorry, Miss Blair." – she groaned with embarrassment in response, though she couldn't keep herself from reading it.

„Since you've already managed to ruin my frame of mind, why don't you get off your phone and be kind enough to hand me mine." – she sighed, throwing a dozen of paper-sheets on the glass-table.

„I don't think that's necessary…" – she said in horror and walked into the living room, white as a sheet. „You better not be standing up. I worry you won't gracefully handle that." – she whispered and looked away again.

„What the hell are you talking about, Dorota?! Give me your damn phone, it's an order." – she started scrutinizing her with her look, while still awaiting the unknown news. „Must I really repeat myself?" – she asked ironically and pulled her maid's cellphone from her hands, not waiting for her reaction any longer.

Blair, just like Serena, did not expect such news. She'd rather be prepared for the news of having new siblings, given how Eleanor keeps talking about how great her sex-life is, than the news of Gossip Girl's return. Her pupils have widen in a blink of an eye, at least five times and she started to feel the heat in her chest…If she weren't in her late 20s, she'd think that it's menopause. But this feeling was one of a kind…undescribeable in its mixture of wrath and disgust.

"You were right, Dorota. I won't take it any longer. Not one day…especially after so many years of peace. Humphrey's dead." – the brunette was totally serious and got up off the sofa, while adjusting her dress.

"But Mr. Humphrey lock the site after your and Mr. Chuck's wedding." – the maid suggested and shrugged.

"Obviously he has made fools of all of us as usual and probably due to his pseudo-artistic block he decided to mess with our lives again. I'm not gonna stand by and watch it all unfold. I'm not gonna let that happen." – Blair shook her head with disbelief and stormed off to the kitchen to grab her phone.

"Who are you calling?" – Dorota asked with concern.

"Serena. Who else?"

"To force her to have a divorce?"

"Dorota, don't be ridiculous. Her marriage, her business. But first I need to warn her, before she'll turn into one of those overly-dramatic bimbos from _Jersey Shore_ right in front of the eyes of her staff." – she sighed and dialed her friend's number.

**8:20am**

In the building of the Spectator a stormy staff meeting regarding the new strategy was taking place. Every three months the staff gathered together to discuss the much needed changes in order to stay on top. And one of them this time was supposed to be the change of the figure of Chief Editor, of which Nate was just about to inform his closest associates.

"I've got one more important piece of business." – he cleared his throat and adjusted his jacket. The moment of silence that dragged on forever has been interrupted by a knock on the door of the conference room. It was Tina, his assistant that kept him from this not-so-pleasant announcement. He kinda felt relieved, because in fact he was nowhere near ready to bid his goodbye…and the moment he'd break the news, the decision would feel simply irreversible.

"Mr. Archibald, it's your cellphone." – she was concise as usual.

"Thanks, Tina. You know what, guys? It'll be all for today. Get back to work!" – he said with his inner verve and clapped his hands before heading to his office and looking at his cellphone.

5 missed calls. Dan Humphrey…1 new text message. Nate hardly ever read his texts the moment he received them, especially while at work. That's why he called Dan back, but he did not pick up. He sighed and shook his head, then he got back to work, while remaining in his blissfuly ignorant state. But it was only a few minutes later that he had to face the shocking news. He was going through his inbox when he came across an e-mail from Diana, who has been MIA ever since she partially helped him discover the identity of the original Gossip Girl. The subject of the message read none else than "Gossip Girl". That's why Nate laughed at first, because he was under the impression that it was a copy of the old e-mail…but he had no idea how wrong he was…

"Put me through to my PI."

**10:15am**

Over two hours later Blair found herself on the 56th Street right in front of the Plaza 400 Apartments. She entered the hall and then the elevator, after taking off her sunglasses. She got off on the 13th floor. She had mixed emotions about it all…she had no earthly idea what was she planning to gain by this visit. But she knew that if she could count on anyone besides Chuck in desperate times of need, that anyone could be Georgina Sparks only. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, while putting on her best fake-smile. A minute later the brunette schemer emerged in the doorway, greeting the designer with a devilish smile.

"Waldorf, to what do I owe this intrusion?"

"Chuck went away in business –"

"Ah – Once done a Bass, always coming back, huh? Well, who could blame you…I should know best. We're the same you and I. And I gotta say I am flattered, but…No, neither Jack or me need an audience." – Georgina was struggling to stay serious.

"Oh, cut it out, G.! I need your help!" – she rolled her eyes after realizing how these words sounded out loud.

"You couldn't have chosen better. Technically I am your aunt now…And who better to turn to for an advice than a family-member…that we didn't choose. Ironic isn't it?" – she grinned and opened the door fully. "Come one in before Cheska will wake up."

**10:30am**

Serena was sitting in the big black swivel chair in the middle of a big conference room, pretending to be listening to the ideas for an editorial featuring Cara Delevingne. While in reality she was way too fed up with the morning announcement to pay attention.

"Ms. Van der Woodsen? Is everything okay?" – she heard the voice echoing in her head.

Yet she was hoping she'd be able to get away with it, but a few minutes later, while she did not respond to other questions of her fellow-editors, Tracy had to snap her fingers right in front of her eyes to get her out of her daydream.

"So…where were we?" – she asked out loud, while trying to look as focused as possible.

"They were trying to pitch their ideas for an editorial with Cara, but obviously you weren't listening." – Tracy whispered to her ear.

Serena closed her eyes for a second. "We'll have to debate those later in the day. Now what I'm most interested in is the lifestyle column. Frankie, talk to me."

"Uhm, the first and most obvious choice would be Valentine's Day, whether it'd be advice-cycle or great love-stories of the celebrities."

"That's way too cliché. I'm all ears."

"Well then, next on the agenda we've got the obesity problem in schools which - "

"Been there, done that. Moving on?"

"Then of course we've got the upcoming mayor election, rumor has it –"

"Ah, rumors…That reminds me of the gossip column. Maybe we'll be able to kill two birds with one stone. Carry on, Frankie?"

"Rumor has it that Nate Archibald will be running for the position."

"That's like ancient news, Frankie…And even if it were true I have no power of denying nor confirming such news."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything…maybe besides the fact that these ideas suck. But I think we could do a profile on the rumored candidate, couldn't we? All in favor?" – she looked up and then around the room. Obviously the majority was up for it. "Good. And if all goes well we'll be able to get him on the cover by the end of next month."

"Whoa! Wait – You did not just confirm it!" – gasped an uberexcited Frankie to the joy of others.

"I didn't say a word…What's our golden rule, people? 'Intel – misleading, but sources – confirmed.' And I'd rather stick to that, especially in the workroom. All I'm saying for now is : no comment. We gotta have relevant and confirmed information, unlike other so-called medias…Maybe with an exception of the gossip column, of course."

"Now that the Gossip Girl is back I'm not sure if we'll even stand a chance…especially in that area." – whispered someone and they all laughed.

"Who said that?!" – Serena couldn't take it anymore. She knew this would happen. Not only did GG mess with her head, but she also started interfering with her job without lifting a finger on her first day back.

It seemed as though within a second all of the editors went silent and got really afraid of her. She didn't even freak out like that when Glenn Close cancelled on her interview.

"Who said that?!" – she asked yet again and yet again the response was silence. "You know what? I don't care. I'm going out and –"

"Now?" – whispered Tracy.

"Yes, Tracy now! And you all better get to work 'cause I am not impressed. By the time I get back here after lunch I want to have a board full of ideas or you're all fired." – she got up and smiled at them. "Not you, Tracy, you're a keeper." – she comforted her assistant and pat her on her shoulder before leaving the conference room abruptly.

**10:40am**

Blair always had a bad timing when it came to visiting Georgina and this time was no exception. Her little, 1 year old baby girl named Francesca started bawling three minutes after Blair sat down in the living room and started to explain what happened. Georgina didn't even manage to suggest coffee, even though it was not her style to do so. But weirdly enough ca. 20 minutes later she was back in the room, graceful as always.

"Let's get back to business, sister." – she grinned and sat across from Blair with a glass in her hand.

Blair ignored the rudeness of the fact that she was sitting empty-handed, though she did not refrain from a pout. "So as I was saying…I have no idea who that conniving little bitch might be now, but I promise you this time I will snap her neck if she won't stop posting." – she squeezed her fists.

"Oh, spare me, Blair. You had the opportunity to do it and you let your bestie Golden Girl a.k.a. Little Miss Humphrey sugarcoat it. It is what it is…But I'll agree on one thing – the only way to get rid of her once and for all is the illegal way." – she sighed and started sipping what turned out to be a cognac. "But the most important question is…What role am I supposed to play in it and what's in it for me?"

"Classic you, G. Let me think – what's in it for you? Peace of mind? Oh, I forgot you lost it years ago…But no, no – Let's be serious about it. I don't know, I just thought you might be able to pull some card up from your sleeve as you always do and use it to our advantage. Don't forget you're on her radar too. And Milo could be well exposed to her poisonous lies. You do realize how technology works these days in schools, right?"

"Right –" said Georgina with a bit of hesitation, when Blair's cellphone started ringing.

"Anything new? What's your big plan? I'm so fed up with it, I'm going to mom's for advice." – she received a text message from S.

"Oh, it's Serena."

"Tell her I said hi and that she'd better keep an eye on that husband of hers." – if looks could kill, Georgina would be decomposing right now. "Just kidding. And besides you worried that it might be him seconds ago, didn't you? And even if not, it all started because of him." – she shrugged.

"Yeah, and you continued the infamous work…" – said B., sarcastically.

"And need I remind you that so did Mrs. Humphrey?" – she raised her eyebrow.

"No…Enough squabbling, we need to come up with some plan." – Blair clapped her hands.

"Why don't you call your old minions?"

"Seriously, G.? I think Cheska would be more helpful. I need a mastermind in here, which is why I came to you. Despite my hesitation to admit it, we've always worked good together, to be honest. We're a force to be reckoned with."

"I'm glad we agree on this. Great minds think alike. Okay, so what do you wanna do? Take the bitch down?"

"Of course, before she'll be able to do any damage."

"So I guess we need to know her identity? Or somehow hack the account again? Or I could always call Siergej." – she grinned in vanity.

"How about we narrow it down to a few suspects first? Or maybe ask around town?"

"Were you born yesterday, Waldorf? Every single one of the UESers besides the six of us will be so thrilled to have her back that they're probably all already toasting the champagne. And you know why? Because they envy us…And they'd be the last people to help us." – she spread her hands.

"So what? We have to rely on our gut and your hacking skills?"

"Don't forget that those worked pretty well the last time. I'm not as rusty as I look. But, basically, that's it. We may call in some favors with our lost-long friends who owe us one…Whoever that might be. But on the other hand, I'm not really sure who can be trusted right now. It should stay between us."

"Agreed. So if it's not Dan, who would be your first choice?"

"Ivy Dickens, that girl has been trying to get in forever, she was even more woeful in those attempts than Humphrey. She didn't manage to stick around even though she banged both our male friends AND their dads…I'm actually surprised she didn't get her hands on Chuck. But obviously Bass men know who to avoid. But enough small talk. I have a good hunch that it might be her…She's basically disappeared. And that movie she's done with Olivia Burke? In Japan? Seems to me like a good cover."

"I think you're being a little bit unreasonable in your deductions. I mean – really? I could suspect her as well. I do. But you and I both know as well as the next girl that no girl, even Ivy Dickens, would be caught dead in some Third World Country after what she's experienced here only to cover up her true identity. Uh-oh." – she shook her head.

"Oh, I know! We should do a diagram."

"Seriously? Those may have worked in high-school." - Blair rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut it Waldorf. Those always work. Trust me." - Georgina grabbed a sheet of paper. "And if this one won't, then we can get back to your countless ideas." - she smiled ironically and walked out, looking for some pen. Blair sighed.

**11:00am**

Meanwhile Serena was back in the building at the 300 East 55th St. She took the elevator and entered the apartment that she spent her whole adolescent life in – the Van der Woodsen apartment where, after many twists and turns, now her mom and dad lived. A minute later Lily was walking down the stairs, obviously having heard the elevator ring.

"Oh, Serena!" - she mooned over the fact that the leggy blonde came to visit her. After all, even though they lived in the same building they've barely seen each other since her wedding with Dan.

"Hey mom!" - Serena momentarily glowed at the sight of her matriarch. She walked up to her and kissed her on both cheeks.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" - Lily looked at her reproachfully.

"Yeah. But I really have a lot on my mind and I thought I'd come to you for advice." - she sighed and sat on the sofa.

"You always knew you could count on me. Now tell me what's going on, stat." - said concerned Lily while sitting across from her daughter, with both legs and arms crossed and with her beige glasses in one of her hands.

"So I take it you haven't heard the news yet..." - Serena turned away her gaze, while placing her handbag on the table.

"What news? Don't tell me you're-"

"No! Nothing like that...at least not yet."

Lily sighed. "I was kinda hoping it were this...You know with Eric being single again and all...I just can't wait to be a grandma. Well, don't take it the wrong way...I mean by blood. Charles is family too." - she tried to explain her thought-process.

"With the amount of stress I'm having right now, I doubt it'll be happening anytime soon. Sorry, mom." - she squieched with disappointment.

"Okay, so what is it?"

"Gossip Girl's back." - she sighed still not believing the words that were coming out of her own mouth.

"What?! How? I mean how is that even possible?!" - asked outraged Lily.

"Well, don't ask me. All I know is she's getting ready for her grand comeback. My gut tells me we'll hear the first big gossip by the end of the day...And I don't really know what to do. She hasn't even started posting yet and she already got into my head to the point where I can't focus on my work-"

"That's totally understandable, darling." - Lily comforted her while pouring both of them a glass of water. "Here." - she handed her one.

"Thank you." - she took a sip. "If it weren't bad enough – Not only did she start to mess with my head, but also with my job. She didn't manage to mess with my reputation yet, but she has successfully managed to mess with my work itself. My staff to be exact. They're already throwing those doomsday prophecies around, saying that the Gossip Department in our magazine is dead with no chance of resurrection." - Serena was close to crying.

"Oh, come on now, honey. We both know that it isn't true." - Lily sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah? You think so? How? How the hell am I supposed to believe that." - she tried her best not to cry, but it was all in vain, because she already got teary-eyed, which she tried to hide by looking away. "I believed that she was gone for good. And what happens? She announces her comeback the moment I finally get to be in control of my life and try to settle down to some extent." - she sighed and looked Lily in the eyes. "And it's not even about that. Screw the damn column, I couldn't care less...I just don't feel safe anymore, mom." - she buried her face in her hands, when her voice started to break.

"Oh, honey...Don't be silly." - she hugged her and continued with a firm tone. "You shouldn't let her psych you like that, especially with a single message. You're not 18 anymore. And speaking of which what makes you think she has any business in messing with your lives again?" - Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Because she's Gossip Girl?" - she asked a rhetorical question with a bit of a hoarse voice, still through tears, then the ironic laugh followed. "Mom, don't you get it?! What business did she have in the first place? Whoever she was at the time. It's a good form of entertainment for her, most of the time. And this time will be no different, so stop kidding yourself." - she stood up and started walking nervously around the living room again, trying to come up with some sort of solution, while Lily remained silent. "I don't feel safe anymore. She hasn't started posting yet and I already worry that everything that I've fought so hard to build during the last five years of my life will be gone, ruined in a heartbeat, just because she wants to prove a point." - she shook her head and sat back on the edge of the sofa. "And I'm not talking about my career only, which is really important to me after all this time, but also my relationship with Dan as well." - she started gesticulating vividly. "I don't know how I'm gonna be able to fall asleep tonight, let alone close the latest issue." - she shook her head again.

"Well, what do you want me to say to you, Serena?" - asked Lily with a patronizing look.

"The truth. No sugarcoating."

"Oh, so you want a reality check?" - she was somewhat surprised. "Well, don't count on me." - she made a distinct pause. "Because you know my opinion. Everything will be alright as long as you don't let it get to you. You can be just as powerful as you set out to be, honey. Don't let anybody take that away from you, especially Gossip Girl. What is the best way to fight her? To ignore her. Make her feel irrelevant. I mean, as you said – you've all moved on with your lives and there's no reason to act otherwise, since you've outgrown her, no matter how hard she may try to cling to you like a limpet." - Lily smiled at her daughter. "And besides what dirt can she have on you? You've been working your butt off for the last five years, trying to make a name for yourself with a real job and an academic degree. I'm sure there's nothing that she can do to threaten your image nor more importantly your relationship with Dan."

"Yeah, you're probably right..." - she whispered, while playing with her wedding band.

"So...everything clear? Are you in the right mindset to resume to your duties?" - she winked at her daughter.

"Yeah. I guess I am. Really!" - she looked like her old-self, radiating. She stood up.

And Lily was fooled by it. "I'm glad." - she stood up and leaned forward for a hug. Then she looked her straight in the eye while caressing her cheek. "Just carry on with your day, as if no one could disrupt it and you'll see how well it'll go. Keep your head up!" - she kissed her on both cheeks. "Would you mind seeing yourself out, honey? It just so happens that your father is actually awaiting me downtown with some kind of surprise." - she made a funny inscrutable look, obviously feeling aroused by the thought of surprise itself.

"Yeah, sure. Tell him I said hi and apologize I haven't visited you that often lately." - she waved at her and walked towards the elevator

"Oh, don't you worry. He totally understands." - she winked at her yet again and walked upstairs.

**12:30am**

Meanwhile in Georgina's apartment Blair was walking back and forth in-between kitchen and living room. If it weren't for Cheska in the other room she'd probably smoke a cigarette...or at least start screaming. She looked at her cellphone and kept beating some rhythm with her finger. She was tired of waiting so she stormed back into the living room.

"Are you finally done?" - she asked sarcastically while looking down on Georgina, not only metaphorically.

"Have you ever heard of patience, Waldorf? You could use it." - Georgina smirked under her nose.

"I've been patient for the last two hours. Time is running out, Sparks! You better bet your ass on this, that it will work or else I'll be really brought to my limit."

"Don't fret, baby-doll. Give me five more minutes. And if it won't work I promise to endure whatever horror you'll concoct." - she winked at her.

Blair walked back into the kitchen without a word. She dialed Chuck's number but the only answer she got was that the number she was trying to reach is disconnected. On top of everything her husband wasn't there to support here and she was alone in a room with Georgina Sparks. And that could only lead to chaos...and lots of hair-pulling, at least in her mind.

"Done!" - the other brunette yelled from the living room, immediately attracting her attention.

"Show me what you got." - demanded Blair, unenthusiastically with a judging look.

"I present to you The Ultimate Gossip Girl Network Chart." - she couldn't be more proud of herself. "Last 10 years of her questionable fame in one place, with all the possible connections." - she clapped her hands.

"Would you mind explaining to me what is your giant face doing in the middle of all that?" - asked Blair with a bit of disdain.

"Silly, don't forget I have been Gossip Girl for a while...Or did Humphrey leave that part out too while you were humping him?" - she raised her eyebrow. "And even if I wouln't have been, I gotta admit I sent in a serious amount of tips back in high school."

"And don't you forget I can slap like no one else." - Blair smirked and sat down next to her. "How is this even helpful?"

"You see all the connections all over the years in the so-called Gossip Input. Well, not all, only the significant ones, I've left out all the mean girls out, besides us, on purpose." - Georgina was actually beaming at her own creation.

"And that leaves us with...more questions than we had before?" - Blair still couldn't pick out any important information from the tangled web that Georgina's chart was.

"Well, no...it leaves us with a limited choice of candidates."

"How limited?"

"Something around 10."

"Are you intentionally trying to be funny in those tragic circumstances?"

"What did you expect?! I am not an alfa & omega. Even I can't pull off a definite suspect out of nowhere. Now all we have to rely on are our pretty dependable constructive reasoning and deduction skills."

"While you're at it, you probably must've deduced that I'm gonna need a glass of that cognac you've been so lavishly pouring down your throat all morning."

"Well, you could for sure use some Sparks-hospitality so you wouldn't be such a pain in the ass. Don't forget that I'm doing you a favor here." - she said while standing up and pouring her friend a glass.

"Why don't we briefly go over it. Shall we?" - asked Blair prior to taking a sip and flinching.

"Suspect no. 1 – Ivy Dickens."

"I think we've devoted more time to that pitiful-imposter than she actually deserves. Moving on?"

"Suspect no. 2 – Eric Van der Woodsen."

"Oh, come on. All of us suspected him at some point but you have no earthly idea how mad he was at Dan, once he learned the news, he basically refused to see Serena if he were around and only during the wedding reception was he willing enough to swallow his pride and accept his apology. And by the way he has enough on his plate with his recent break-up from that Jensen guy."

"Suspect no. 3 – Dorota"

"Good heavens. Are you even hearing yourself? I'll tell you one thing, my dear, even with the whole love I have for this woman, I have to admit that she doesn't know how to form a sentence in a past tense, let alone type it." - she took another sip.

"Suspect no. 4 – Humphrey"

"Well, as I said earlier, I wouldn't rule that option out completely...But I think he's well aware of the way that I'd go _Jersey Shore_ on his ass if he'd try to pull it off again...behind our backs." - she raised her eyebrows, while Georgina was looking at her reproachfully. "What?! Just saying...If he had wanted to return he could've just as well turn to all of us for help in creating a motherload on those who have wronged us. And that includes you." - she smirked again and then tapped Georgina on her hand, to comfort her.

"I think I've had enough of this passive-agressivness for one day." - she cleared her throat and scrolled down. "Suspect no. 5 – Lola Rhodes Van der Woodsen." - she gave Blair a quick look. "What do you think?"

"As much as I could see her holding some sort of a grudge against some of us, she wouldn't be able to pull of a vendetta like this. She's still way too innocent and lacks the confidence and more importantly the resources to bring Gossip Girl back to life."

"Oh, you'd be surprised what a seemingly-innocent girl could pull off." - Georgina stated.

"You'd know, right, Sarah?" - Blair raised her eyebrows again.

"My point exactly. I wouldn't rule her out."

"Okay then."

"Suspect no. 6 – Little J."

"She on the other hand has everything that it takes to take her brother's infamous creation off life-support...But, seriously? I think that she really was over all the scheming and back-stabbing that's going on in here...until of course Juliet Sharp pulled her back in for a brief second." - Blair nodded.

"Which brings us to our suspect no.7!"

"If you ask me, I think that she's the most believable and capable candidate. But didn't she head back to Connecticut to her country-house taken straight from the _Walk to Remember_? I think I've seen her around."

"And I think I've seen you in my New York apartment, genius. That doesn't prove a thing. " - Georgina rolled her eyes. "The train takes less than an hour and besides she could have her recruits spread all around town, just like I did back in the Valentine's Day a few years ago."

"Okay, let's keep our minds open about that one. Next?"

"Suspect no. 8 – Nelly Yuki"

"Just like Little Jenny Humphrey, I think she doesn't want to have anything to do with all the drama that used to surround us, especially now after she's made a name for herself, which stil stuns me." - Blair moved the flock of her hair that was falling on her face.

"So it's a 'no' from you?" - Georgina looked surprised.

"99 percent 'no', she'd be in the very end of any list of mine." - Blair smirked.

"The ninth and penultimate suspect is no one other than Upper East Sides' long-lost child – Scott Rosson Humphrey."

"Excuse me? Who?" - Blair couldn't believe her ears.

"Lily's and Rufus' love-child, were you so focused on yourself the entire time, even on their mediocore wedding day?"

"I know who he is, you imbecile. That was my reaction to the preposterous nonsense that that theory of yours obviously is. He and Nate have three things in common. Shiny hair, shiny teeth and not-so-shiny mind. That about sums it up. Let's get this over with."

"On second thought you may be right...That leaves our tenth and last suspect who is my former-fake-friend Vanessa Abrams." - Georgina clapped her hands.

"I never actually thought about her...But now that you bring it to the table...I have to admit that she may be our most viable option as to the identity of the resurrected GG. She went into a really dark place after practically never being able to fit in and get on the inside...just like you! But there's one problem, isn't she in Barcelona or somewhere else in Europe?"

"I have no idea, she may be...But is anyone in touch with her?" - in this very second Georgina grabbed her own cellphone.

"Not even Dan as far as I'm concerned." - Blair started playing with her own hair. "And reaching out to her now would be beyond humiliating and second of all way too disturbing. And even if we would do that, it doesn't take a genius to know that she would act all high and mighty whether it is her or not."

"Then...what do we do now?" - Georgina tilted her head while awaiting an answer from B.

"We dig even deeper and find out everything we can about our prime-suspects' whereabouts, maybe even track down some of them...And just see what happens. We need to conduct a long-term real-life investigation, Sparks." - she nodded in order to seem more convincing.

"Sounds surprisingly exciting. So...We've narrowed it down to the Humphreys, Lola and Juliet?"

"And Vanessa."

"Right. I'm gonna turn a blind eye on the fact that I feel mortally offended that you didn't even mention me once." - Georgina smirked.

"Oh, honey...Not always what you see is what you get. Both ways. Who said I don't suspect you."

"Oh, come on now. Let's get to work!" - they both laughed.

"As you please."

**2:05pm**

Meanwhile Dan headed to his childhood district – none other than Brooklyn, where Alessandra was awaiting him in the House of Small Wonder cafe, which had a Williamsburg hipster-ish touch to it, fittingly. Of course he had to walk on foot and end up being late. Five minutes after two he entered through the glass-door and noticed her sitting in the corner. He walked up to the table and cleared his throat before sitting down.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't want to get into this huge traffic, so I walked on foot, you know me." - he seemed pretty tense.

Alessandra smiled at him gently. "No apology needed." - she said and waved at the waiter.

"So – how bad is it?" - he asked, while playing with his knuckles.

"Whatever do you mean?" - she sounded surprised.

"Well, you know – with Gossip Girl being back and all I worry that the sales of my previous books may drop...Not to mention the impending publishing of the upcoming one – I worry it might be blocked." - he shook his head.

She was really at ease, to his surprise. "Well, you don't have anything to worry about, Dan."

"Really?" - he looked into her big brown eyes with disbelief. He was anxious to hear more.

"Really." - she assured him and took a sip of the coffee, before the waiter walked up to the table.

"Uhm – Americano with extra shot, please." - Dan ordered and looked at Allesandra eagearly awaiting for her to elaborate.

"In fact – things couldn't be better." - she gave him one of her famous full-on glowing smiles.

"What? Wait. How? What do you mean?" - he was really confused.

"Well – since this morning the sales went up by 10% already. Apparently the return of the Gossip Girl only sparked the interest in your art and attracted new buyers, whether they've heard of you before or not." - she winked at him and took another sip.

"Wow! That's awesome...But wait – why would they –" - he only then realized what was happening right in front of his eyes, Alessandra didn't need to answer his question.

But she did, as he was unable to finish his sentence. "Apparently, the readers think you're back as the ruling queen of UES-cyberspace and as ironic as it might be, they've decided to refresh their memories ...Or as in some cases, just like this handsome waiter's – " she paused as he walked up with Dan's Americano. She smiled at him thankfully. "Or as in some cases catch up on all that went down over the years between you and your friends." - she clapped her hands.

Dan looked a bit concerned, yet couldn't hide his excitement, so as a result his facial expression was more close to a wince than a smile. He tried to sort it all out inside his head, while scratching his thighs.

"Dan, lighten up! This is a reason to celebrate! We couldn't have been more blessed. The timing is just perfect." - she was literally glowing.

"Well, you are right. The sales of the new book will probably surpass the sales of the previous two combined...Which is a really good thing. That's what I wanted, right?" - he tilted his head while making his famous facial expression of a hopeless-deer.

"Exactly! I always knew you were smart but I had no idea you had it in you to go to such lenghts to spark the sales up. Well, Inside was one thing, but after shutting the site down, I'd be the last person to believe that you'd use it as a prop. Yet here we are, chatting, preparing for the victory of a lifetime. I can already hear the headlines in my head." - she closed her eyes for a second .

"What?! You think I did it?!" - he got really offended and pulled away from the table. "I didn't do it, Alessandra." - he never has been more serious.

"Alright, calm down, Dan. I just thought – with the timing and all – that you might've planned it all along."

"I didn't." - he insisted and took a 5 dollar-bill from his wallet.

"Okay, I got it the first time." - she tried to calm him down.

"But whoever did it – "

She interrupted him. "Was a mastermind...despite my initial suspicions that you might be that brilliant. It really is a great news, Dan."

"Yeah, it may be...But for now it's more of a blessing in disguise to me. Whoever it'll turn out to be, don't forget to thank him or her later." - he smiled at her ironically and stormed out, before bumping into the exact same waiter that served him, with Inside in his hands. He walked up to Alessandra, who was left stunned by the table.

"I'll have him sign it later." - she forced an awkward smile and dialed some number.

**3:55pm**

Meanwhile Serena was back in her office. She was still somewhat distraught from all that was going on. She kept scrolling through the pages of some online-shop, while waiting for Tracy. They were supposed to have a meeting at 4pm. But the time seemed to go slower than ever, making S. even more frustrated, because all that she wanted at the moment was go home and spend the rest of the day procrastinating with Dan in order to clear her head. Seconds later she heard a knock on the glass-door, she looked up and saw not Tracy, but Frankie in the hallway, she only then beckoned her.

"What's up, Frankie?" - she asked, being a little bit more lively.

"I just wanted to check up on you." - she said with an unusually quiet tone, while carrying a tablet under her arm.

"Oh, no need to. Thank you though. I'm fine. A talk with my mother really calmed me down." - she nodded and smiled at her before standing up and heading towards the door.

"I'm glad. But if you'll need a few days off, don't hesitate to ask, Serena. I'd keep my eye on everything – and we're weeks away from closing the next issue, so it wouldn't hurt for you to go on a little vacation or something. And I'm saying this as a friend." - she put her hand on her arm.

"Thank you, Franks." - she smiled at her with genuine gratitude and gave her a hug. "But the question that seems more pressing to me right now is – are they ready for me? I'd really like to call it a day in an hour or so, as you could obviously tell."

"Oh, I think they're putting on the finishing touches to wow you. Tracy went downstairs to get you a coffee from the kitchen, since she knew you're expecting her and you need your strength, babe." - she winked at her in her usual fashion and left the room.

Serena sighed and rolled her cellphone in her hand, as she was still waiting for an update from Blair. But all in vain. It did not make things better, given she was already sitting on pins & needles the whole day. She sat on the ecru leather sofa by the door, going out of her mind. She was going over and over her talk with Lily in her head, yet she still couldn't get rid of the angst. A minute or so later Tracy entered the room with a cup of coffee for her. And S. put on probably her best fake smile ever, before heading into the conference room.

**7:00pm**

Meanwhile in the Spectator office Nate was also waiting for an update from Blair, while checking on the polls for the mayor-race. They placed him as a runner-up to no one other than Ann Moore a former CEO of media conglomerate Time Inc., with a difference of 15 percentage points. Since it was past seven, he could officially call it a day. He shut the computer down and stood up, before texting Blair asking if she and Georgina has made some progress, only to receive a "No luck." response a minute later. He of all people could remember how influential medium Gossip Girl could be back in the day when it came to high-society. And even though he was clean as a whistle, he tried to look out for his friends. That's why he decided to call Chuck.

"Nathaniel! What's going on, did some chick give you the boot?" - he could hear the irony from miles away already.

"Cut it out, Chuck. In case you haven't heard already, it's serious." - he paused for a second.

"Couldn't it wait? I'm in the middle of something." - he seemed pretty tense.

"No, it can't. It's urgent. I don't know how long are you gonna be away, but the sooner you get back to the city, the better." - he cleared his throat.

"I'm listening." - said Chuck calmly with his hoarse voice.

"It's Gossip Girl. Apparently she's back. I mean – I haven't seen anyone besides my employees today, but for all I know Serena is freaking out and Blair is close to following her footsteps. She threw herself into the scheming-mode yet again to avoid the angst that we both know eventually will get to her." - he sighed.

"Wait – What? How on earth could she be back? Is it Humphrey again? I swear this time I will do his face justice. Just wait till I come back." - he was really serious.

"Nah. I doubt it. I mean Blair and Georgina are looking into it at the moment. That's the only good thing that could come out of her turning to her old habits. Maybe they'll have some luck exposing her yet again – but for now they haven't had any." - he paused and poured himself some water. "I mean the point is – things are pretty tense in here already." - he took a sip. "So I think it'd mean a lot to Blair if you could be by her side, even without saying a thing, 'cause we also both know how defensive she still gets when anyone tries to suggest that she's afraid of something."

"Yeah, of course. I'm glad you called me, Nate. Listen -"

"No problem. I'm always there for you guys, every step of the way. My suggestion – get her some expensive gift or come up with some project for her to focus on and get your ass here ASAP. By the way -"

"Listen man, I gotta go. Talk to you later." - he hung up on him.

"You didn't happen to see KC lately?" - he only then realized no one was on the other side of the phone. "Oh, great. Always a pleasure talking to you, Chuck." - he laughed with disbelief and walked to the hallway to talk to Tina for a brief moment, before leaving the office.

**7:40pm**

The sun was starting to set when Blair has returned home from her day of scheming with Georgina. She sat on the sofa, exhausted from all the brainstorming, while Dorota apparently was playing with Henry in the guest-bedroom, since he didn't let her clean it up.

"Dorota!" - Blair yelled, obviously hearing the noises coming from the other room.

"Mommy's here!" - Dorota whispered with excitement, she took Henry on her hands and walked into the living room, smiling. "Yes, Miss Blair?"

"Oh, thank God you're here. Both of you." - she sighed and shook her head. "I've had such a tough day, you wouldn't believe it. Would you mind running a bath for me?" - she asked with ruddiness on her cheeks.

"Of course, Miss Blair." - she smiled and put Henry down, before he managed to run up to Blair and curl up next o her on the couch.

"Or you know what? On second thought – that bath could wait. I'mma go put Henry to sleep, while you prepare us some drinks. How does that sound?" - she grinned at her maid and got up. "Now the only person missing is daddy, don't you think, Henry?" - she tilted her head and bit her lip. "Come on, mommy's gonna read some book for you before sleep." - she ruffled his hair and grabbed his hand.

They both walked upstairs, while Dorota headed to the kitchen to make some margaritas. Ca. 20 minutes later Blair returned downstairs with her hair loose. She sat down on the couch yet again before Dorota managed to enter the room with a tray with two glasses and a jug full of yellow-ish liquid on it.

"Dorota, you're a life-saver, you know that?" - she winked at her before reaching out for her glass.

"I won't argue." - she smiled back and sat right across from her. "Is Mr. Chuck gonna be back tonight?" - she asked and looked out the big front window.

"I have no idea, Dorota. But I wouldn't count on it." - she took a sip and moaned with pleasure. "Those business trips of his always take more time than expected and it's really hard to tell when he's coming back. And I wouldn't blame him, Rome is a beautiful city." - she giggled and took another sip. "Tell me how's Leo doing at school." - she adjusted her strap and crossed her legs.

"Oh, he is doing great, he is really smart for a seven year old." - Dorota nodded and took a sip. "Why don't you call Mr. Chuck?" - she raised her eyebrows.

"Guess he gets that wisdom somewhere – or from someone." - she smiled and put down her glass. "Yeah, you are right, I'll call my husband and tell him that I miss him." - she got up and Dorota clapped her hands. "But first I'll need to find my cell." - she growled and yawned.

But before she went looking for her purse, in which her cell was in fact placed, it started to ring.

"Saved by the bell. Or more like a ringtone." - she chuckled, while Dorota was looking over her shoulder, as if she was expecting some big news from the other side of the cell, which yet had to be picked up by Blair.

A minute later she unearthed it from her purse and saw that it's Chuck calling. "Speak of the devil!" - she instantly started glowing.

"Hello, my love." - she answered the call. "How's Rome? Was the weather kind to you?" - she sat back across from Dorota.

"Hey there, hon. It's been good, it's been great. Listen, I really don't have a lot of time to talk right now." - she could hear the indistinct conversations and laughs in the background.

"So why would you call, you silly?" - she wasn't mad at all.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I'm with you. I know all about the supposed resurrection of Gossip Girl and I'm sorry I can't be there with you. It might take a few more days before I'll be able to close this deal, so wait for me and don't worry. Everything will be fine, just don't let it get to you. And I'll try to get back as soon as I can." - he said with a really concerned, yet assuring tone.

"That's so sweet of you. But you better hurry up, 'cause those nights in our mansion are really starting to get lonely. Now, I don't mean to suggest anything, but you know how I get without my man by my side." - she laughed.

"I really gotta go. Just know that I love you and I support you."

"I love you too." - she whispered and heard the clicking noise on the other side of the phone, Chuck has hung up.

"What did he say?" - Dorota asked eagerly.

"Oh, nothing important. He just called to let me know that it might take few more days before he'll be able to get back, as I suspected. And that he knows about Gossip Girl's return." - she frowned. "Speaking of which, we had no luck at all finding out who might be behind it...yet."

"Don't you worry, Miss Blair. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah, I hope so." - she whispered and resumed her margarita.

**8:10pm**

A while later Serena returned to the Milan Condominium building at the 300 East 55th St. and took the elevator to the 27th floor, where her and Dan's apartment was located. What was awaiting her inside surpassed her wildest expectations, especially after the day she has had...both before and after the reason behind it has been revealed to her. Dan was running back and forth in the kitchen, while a festive-looking table, including candles and a bottle of champagne was set in the living room. She had to suppress a scream of joy. Despite the day she had it was exactly the thing she could use. And they didn't have that many opportunities to have such a quiet, fabulous evening at home, especially after the wedding, so it was greatly appreciated.

"Honey, I'm home." - she yelled, still not believing her eyes.

"Oh, great! Wait for me there, I'll be out in a minute to pop the champagne!"

She hung her handbag on the chair and made herself comfortable in it, while placing her face in her hand, grounding her elbow on the table and admiring the view. As promised, Dan entered the room with two plates three minutes later. He placed them on the opposite sides of the table.

"What is all that?" - she gasped and giggled. "I mean of course I appreciate it, it's beautiful...But what's the occasion?" - she furrowed and looked at him sharply.

"Well – I was really conflicted about whether I should tell you about it in the midst of everything that occurred today – But, it's a reason to celebrate." - he paused for a second and poured champagne to their glasses.

"Tell me! Don't keep me in the dark one more second longer, babe." - she giggled yet again.

"Well, as it turns out Gossip Girl's return proved to be really helpful to the sales of my books, despite my initial worries. They went up 15% already and me and Alessandra are of impression that the third book will really be a best-seller, it's a comeback worth waiting for – and it as it turns out, it's really anticipated amongst the society!" - he was going on and on without even noticing the expression on Serena's face, which went from curious, to surprised and then really upset in a matter of seconds.

"Really?" - she uttered the question, feeling a weird tingling down her legs.

"It's been already confirmed by our analysts!" - he grinned and sat down across from her.

"Really, Dan? I mean – really?" - she looked really hurt already, she couldn't believe her ears this time.

"What? Is something wrong? Aren't you happy?" - he asked cautiously.

"I am – I mean, I'm trying to be. It's really great. For you." - she whispered and looked away.

"But?" - he already could hear what she'd say in his head, because obviously for her it wasn't a reason to celebrate.

"But it's good for you." - she scratched her cheek.

Dan didn't say a thing, awaiting for her to say more.

"You want me to elaborate? Okay. Then let me break this down for you. First of all you've managed yet again to make it all about you! It all begins and ends with you. You and your glorious accomplishments." - she paused for a second and drunk the whole glass of champagne. "You're so self-involved that you couldn't even tell that I had an awful day. Hell, you didn't even bother to ask. You went right away to preparing a festive dinner to celebrate something that from my point of view has no grounds to be celebrated. Dan, you knew how I felt about her return!" - her voice broke down for a second, she was really upset. "And you didn't do a thing to make me feel better today. Is that too much too ask for?! The least you could do is be here for me and try to comfort me without rubbing your dubious succcess into my face! But no, you had to screw it up, like usual, trying to ambush me into having a big romantic dinner celebrating the thing that brought me nothing but fear and angst today! Gosh – how selfish could you be?!" - she got teary-eyed and pulled away from the table.

"Oh. Okay." - he whispered and frowned. "Okay, listen – it might've not been the best way to break the news down to you, I really had mixed feelings about it. I mean – Alessandra could tell you how upset I got, to the point that I stormed out of the coffee-shop today during our meeting!" - he tried to justify himself.

But in vain. She didn't want to hear a word of it. "Oh, who the hell cares about Alessandra and your supposed outburst?! Even if it did happen what counts is here and now. And from where I stand that's what I see – all I see is your desperate need to feel appreciated for something that you basically had nothing to do with!" - she got up and started walking around the living room. "Or did you?" - she whispered, as the angst started to get to her again.

"What?! Geez. You cannot be serious with me right now. I mean – Alessandra suspecting me was one thing, but you?! I would never do it to you after what we have been through over the years." - he whispered while still remaining seated.

"I'm sorry – I just don't know what am I supposed to think anymore with all the amibguous surprises that are being thrown my way today!" - she ruffled her hair and walked up to the window. "Not to mention that despite all the bad blood and hurt in the past, you know how much I appreciate you and your writing. And a fancy dinner is not gonna change that." - she pressed her back to the glass and looked at him, while biting her lip.

"Okay. But I just really thought that you'd be happy for me and that we could use a little bit of joy today after the way you've left me today – all hot and bothered." - he whispered and got up from his chair.

"See! Here we go again. Didn't you hear what I just said?! Dan, that's the problem. 'I just thought...' – don't you get it? You think too much – and what's worse is that you think only of yourself. Gosh. I don't need any of this – all I wanted was to get home and curl up next to you, while you'd hold me in your arms, assuring me that everything will be fine." - she started to sob. "I had enough angst about her return affecting us – and obviously for good reason. That was not the way I wanted to deal with it." - she sighed and both of their cellphones rung.

They both looked at it. It was another Gossip Girl blast.

"Great." - she said furiously, before she got to read it.

"_Evening, Upper East Siders. I hope that you're already in beds, because I'm about to hand a new lullaby your way. One that may not put you to sleep, on the contrary – it may keep you awake for hours to come. –_ "

They both looked at each other after reading the whole thing, while Serena was yet about to explode.

"Honey, please don't let it get to you. Whoever she's trying to accuse of something – it's not true. We're way past that. Let's just sit down and eat the dinner, okay?"

"No, Dan. I'm not gonna let it go." - she was really hurt. "Because it's all because of you. If it weren't for you we wouldn't be here right now fighting. You're the reason that she's back!" - she screamed and walked towards the table.

"How the hell am I to blame for this?!" - he got really defensive. What she was saying sounded really irrational to him.

"If you wouldn't have started it in the first place she wouldn't feel the need to be resurrected, whoever she might be right now! You set it all in motion." - she grabbed her handbag, while grinding her teeth.

"Yeah and if I wouldn't have started it, we wouldn't be married now!"

"Maybe we wouldn't – and I wouldn't have to deal with all that." - she suppressed a weep after realizing what she has just said.

"Oh." - he was left speechless for the first time that night.

"I'm – I'mma go stay with my parents for the night. We both need some time to calm down. Call me – Call me when you'll be ready to talk." - she whispered before walking out of the room and entering the elevator which took her five floors down.

While Dan was left devastated standing in the middle of the room.

**8:30pm**

A minute later Serena entered her childhood apartment, where her parents ironically were about to have a romantic dinner too. William was in the kitchen and Lily was upstairs. But it was her to hear the elevator-beep first, as usual, while walking down the stairs. She immediately could say that something was wrong, since Serena's make-up was all messed up.

"Serena, darling! What happened?!" - she rushed to her side and gave her a big hug.

William also rushed out of the kitchen and got really pale at the sight of her daughter being that upset. It was actually the first time ever he has in fact seen her in such shape.

"Can I stay with you guys tonight? I need to have some space." - she whispered.

"Of course." - they both replied simultaneously before William joined them in a big group-hug.

**10:00pm**

Meanwhile a train from Vermont arrived at the Grand Central. And walking out of it with two suitcases was no one other than our very own Vanessa Abrams, of whose return news had yet to spread.

"_Apparently one person from the original Constance gang has been acting naughty while being away – obviously not with their spouse. Might a threesome be in cards for these two? Guess we'll find out tomorrow. Sweet dreams._

_**XOXO, Gossip Girl**_."


End file.
